Mammoth
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE The mammoth (mam-uhth, also known as wooly mammoth) is a very large prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils & Archaeology mod. They are diurnal (meaning only active during the day), and are the largest mammals in the game. Males are approximately 6.2 blocks tall and 9 blocks long including the tusks, and females are approximately 5.2 blocks tall and 6 blocks long including the trunk. There is no difference in texture between genders, but the males tusks are much longer. Newborns have no tusks, are one block tall, and are fully grown in 14 days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. They can drop mammoth meat, mammoth tusk, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Mammoths, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are mammals, they are obtained through an embryo which needs to be placed into any vanilla animal, besides the carnivores and chicken. BEHAVIOR Mammoths are relatively slow-moving herbivores that easily break blocks weaker than iron. They tend to be a very destructive mob if left alone. They will mostly slowly amble around their space looking for any kind of plant (aside from the majority of mod plants) to eat. Mammoths are very dangerous when aggressive even with the best armor and weapons, because they will suddenly become much faster and toss the player up directly up into the air with their tusks where the player will then fall back down on the pursuing mammoth causing additional fall damage, who will then toss the player back up into the air, leading to an inescapable permanent circle unless the player has speed potions or gets lucky. This is further compounded by the fact that mammoths are herd animals, and any mammoth in the area will defend the attacked mammoth. Bows are ineffective as most of the mammoths hitbox is arrowproof. A good strategy to get away from an aggressive mammoth is by jumping in deep water, as the mammoths will refuse to follow. Baby mammoths are vulnerable to many carnivores, but adults are prey only to the biggest; tyrannosaurus and spinosaurus. Mammoths will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult mammoths can breed every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Mammoths are tameable and rideable animals. To tame a mammoth, you must remain within 6 blocks of the mammal mother when the mammoth is born. If not tamed at birth, the mammoth can be tamed by either hand-feeding it, or forcibly taming it with a whip. It is recommended not to do this when it is at a low mood, as it may attack you. They can be ordered with sticks to stay, follow, or wander. RIDING Tamed adult mammoths can be ridden by right-clicking it with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, the mammoth is generally very slow, but is tall enough that no hostile mob can hit the player aside from skeletons. They can also still break blocks while the player is riding. FEEDING Mammoths are herbivores that will automatically seek out and eat flowers, grass, leaves, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed apples, bread, seeds, melons, carrots, sugar, cake, cookies, and will seek out any feeder that has plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 5fNtfPT1.png|Mammoth preview 2017-01-13 18.16.20.png||Female mammoth Mammoth_DNA.png|Mammoth DNA Mammoth_Syringe.png|Mammoth syringe Mammoth skull.png|Mammoth skull 2017-01-13 18.09.55.png|Dinopedia entry |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Mammoths are large mammals that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They grow to approximately 6.2 blocks tall and 8 blocks long in one Minecraft day. Upon death, they drop raw beef and leather. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Mammoths cannot be ordered, fed, or aged like most other prehistoric creatures. They only attack when provoked, using their tusks to throw the aggressor into the air. Their only predators are the smilodon. They tend to walk around peacefully and eat grass, like a sheep. Wool can be sheared from them, also like a sheep. They will drop up to 16 wool at a time. Their wool grows back after eating 5 blocks of grass or after a certain amount of time. After shearing a mammoth for the first time, the player can earn the "One Big Sheep!" achievement. Mammoths can only be bred with wheat. TAMING To tame a mammoth, one must stay within 6 blocks of the cow, pig, or sheep mother. They cannot be tamed after birth. When tamed, they will attack anything you attack. RIDING Tamed mammoths are rideable as adults. It can be controlled only if the player is holding a whip. It uses the same WASD controls as normal movement. Water deeper than two blocks causes you to dismount. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-06-06 18.45.19.png|A very chilly sheared dark brown mammoth. 2015-06-06 17.23.00.png|A white mammoth 2015-06-06 17.23.17.png|A dark brown mammoth 2015-06-06 17.23.31.png|A brown mammoth 2015-06-06 17.20.10.png|A baby brown mammoth next to an adult Mammoth DinoPedia.png|The mammoth DinoPedia entry Mammoth_DNA.png|Mammoth DNA Mammoth_Syringe.png|Mammoth syringe 2015-08-18_01.33.45.png|A brown and white Mammoth travel through the snow Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Mammals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Category:Herbivore Category:Elephants Category:Rideable